watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Words That Should Be Real
' Words That Should Be Real (#311)|next=yes|nextvideo= Game of Thrones (1-1) (#312)}} Words That Should Be Real was sixth episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. It had the girls play a game where one person gives the other player a made up word and they have to guess the definition. This video was uploaded on June 10th, 2015 and was the 311th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls introducing the game, Mackenzie noting that since she lost the last game, she's wearing a flannel as her punishment. Andrea explains that she either searched the internet for the words or she made the words up herself, Mackenzie saying that it's going to be fantastic. She later explains the punishment of the game, which goes for both of them. The punishment is that if Mackenzie gets a word wrong, then she has to put on a sweater, while Andrea has to put on a sweater if Mackenzie gets a word right. Andrea begins the game and gives Mackenzie her first word "Askhole". Mackenzie correctly guesses that it is someone who asks too many annoying or obnoxious questions. Andrea then puts on a bright sweater, Mackenzie questioning Andrea's choice. Andrea then relays the second word "Ambitchious", Mackenzie noting that it probably has something to do with ambitious. She guesses that it's someone who is a bitch every time to further her career or is just a bitch to everyone. Andrea then tells her that she's wrong and says the definition is a lady that is striving to be a better bitch than the average bitch. Mackenzie says that she likes the word, as Andrea gives her a sweater to put on, Mackenzie noting that the sweater goes well with the flannel. Andrea gives Mackenzie the third word, "Masturdating", Mackenzie guessing it probably has something to do with masturbating. She guesses that it's when someone masturbates on the first date or every date, which Andrea seems disturbed by and laughs at. Mackenzie says it makes total sense, as Andrea tells her she's wrong and gives her the correct definition, someone who goes on date with themselves. Andrea gives Mackenzie another sweater, which she finds difficult to put on. Andrea then gives the fourth word, "Viralsocial", Mackenzie asking for a hint which Andrea tells her to think antisocial. Mackenzie correctly guesses that it's someone who only spends their time and socializes with people on the internet. Andrea then puts on a sweater, Mackenzie joking that they should've made it so the loser goes to the bar in their layers of sweaters. Andrea gives Mackenzie her fifth word, "Nonversation", Mackenzie guessing it's when you're having a conversation with yourself. Andrea tells her she's wrong and says the definition is a worthless conversation; small talk. Mackenzie then tries to put on the next sweater and comments that they both decided to wear the thicker sweater first and that they didn't layer responsibly. Andrea relays the sixth word, "Nomonym", Mackenzie guessing it has something to do with antonym, though Andrea tells her it's more like a synonym. Mackenzie guesses that it's the opposite of a synonym, meaning it's two words that doesn't mean the same thing. Andrea then reveals the real definition, which is two food that tastes the same, Mackenzie saying it's a good word and asks if Andrea made up. Andrea says she's not sure as she researched some of them and made up others and changed them up. Andrea drapes a sweater on Mackenzie, which she likes, saying it's light and airy. Andrea then gives Mackenzie the seventh word, "Acholepsy", Mackenzie guessing it's someone who hogs all the alcohol or someone that is conceited about their alcohol. Andrea reveals the definition of the word, someone who would sleep anywhere after a few drinks, Mackenzie saying that it should be a real word. Andrea tells her that she made the word up after finding a friend passed out on a porch. Andrea then drapes the next sweater on Mackenzie's head like a scarf. Afterwards, she gives the eighth word, "Omatata", Andrea saying that she has said the word to Mackenzie, Mackenzie wishing she had listened since she doesn't remember. Mackenzie then guessing it's something to do with "tatas", which Andrea says is correct. Andrea then grabs another sweater and asks if what she's holding is a poncho. Andrea then puts it on, Mackenzie noting that she's got it on backwards. Andrea gives Mackenzie the final word, "Hiberdating", Mackenzie asking if it is related to "Masturdating", Andrea saying that it is. Mackenzie seems resigned to ever getting it right but guesses it has something to do with hibernation. She then breaks down the definition, Andrea telling her that she was on the right path, Mackenzie guessing that it's someone who dates alone. Andrea then gives the definition, when someone ignores everyone but the person they're dating. Afterwards, the girls close the video and state their Woman Crush Wednesday. Mackenzie says Scarlett Johansson is her Woman Crush after watching Lucy, while Andrea says Nicki Minaj is her Woman Crush after hearing a line she sung in a song. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015